


Sealocked Lullabies

by SouthernGentleMonster



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M, historically inaccurate music, i just wanted them to look at the stars and dance shrug, soft, ursa major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/pseuds/SouthernGentleMonster
Summary: Spring is coming upon them and Henry isn't resting so he goes above to work on his studies. James finds he also can't sleep and they have a moment to themselves
Relationships: Commander James Fitzjames/Harry D. S. Goodsir
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Sealocked Lullabies

**Author's Note:**

> the song i used for this is Song For A Siren by The Jane Austen Argument and I had it on repeat while writing 
> 
> i tried to find an actual sea lullaby of sorts but couldn't find one to my liking
> 
> also wtf is accurate time tables? the sun is supposed to rise late march in the arctic so i fucking guess????
> 
> we beta ourselves and die like men

Henry was up on deck as the embrace of sleep eluded him that eve, elbows deep in a bucket that held an assortment of specimens. It was a lucky pull this time, none of the creatures all that particularly aggressive unlike last time where he had a crab that had insisted on chasing Hickey to the amusement of the crew. The skies were clear that night, the stars telling their stories to any mortal who would look up. 

“Can’t sleep?” He gave a jump and nearly dropped the poor animal he was holding. He turned to find James there and took a look around to see if any of the other crew were present before he relaxed. Both men had been busy, time always running fast without making sure the rest of them could keep up. In recent days James has looked so tired Henry felt guilty seeking his attentions at all.

“Am I to assume the same of you?” James gave a crooked smile and Henry could feel his chest ache. James looked ethereal in the glow of the moonlight and he felt unworthy to look upon him but then again Henry always has since the day they stepped foot onto this ship.

“The creak of the ship in the ice sounds different tonight and thought perhaps maybe she’d let us go soon.” As they looked out to the sky and its many secrets James pointed one out in particular. “There is Ursa Major, a rather large bear. I feel she’ll perhaps leads us to the passage.”

He could feel the warmth of James body beside him and leaned against it, feeling a small comfort when he wrapped an arm around Henry's waist. 

“Do you really think the stars could lead us there?” James thumb gently rubbed along his spine and the tension in Henry's body seemed to wash away, his worries sinking deeper to the back of his mind as he focused on that single touch.

“The stars have always been there for us, even when our compasses led us astray I doubt they’d fail us now.” Perhaps he was right. They were beautiful and everlasting, and have always brought him wonder. “Do you miss home?” 

“Yes… and no.” James gave him a questioning look. “I miss my family, I really do but when there’s so many sometimes it feels you aren’t very important. It’s not like here, where I’m helping and what I'm doing  _ matters  _ or at least I hope it does.” James' face grew serious and Henry felt anxiety spike. What if he really was just an imposter and one day James would figure that out and leave him for better.

“Come here.” They held each other close, nothing in the world but just them and the stars that guide their hearts. James rested his chin upon the top of his head.

“We would look rather undignified if someone saw us.” James laughter rumbled through him.

“I think just this once I wouldn’t care. Just like it doesn’t matter to me if you came from a family of doctors Harry, none of them are  _ you  _ they will never do what you do. I don’t…” James took a deep breath as if to prepare himself. “All that matters is your kindness and the love you have to give. Sometimes I look at you and it feels I’m staring down a well so full of love that I just might drown in it and I’d be thankful for every moment.” Henry felt wetness upon his cheeks.

“I am undeserving of your devotion.” Henry's voice cracked but James only pulled him closer. Henry felt it before he heard it, the faint vibrations of a tune he didn’t recognize. It was a quiet little thing that seemed to carry sorrow within its tune and then James started to sing his voice floating to the very stars.

_ “There is a ship _

_ Its sails were like two hearts beating, and _

_ Its pace was like two wrists pulsing... _

_ To a compass that fell silent _

_ At the sound of song” _

They started to sway and James kept singing as he ever so gently wiped away the tears upon Henry's face.

“I probably look like a fool.” James gazed at him like a hungry man and leaned down pressing a kiss upon him. It was such a soft thing Henry swore he could have flown in his delight. Warmth spread through him and chased away any doubts that had lingered in him of his future. When he pulled away it was then he realized that James face was lit with light. “ _ Oh.” _

“Well look at that.” The sun peeked beyond the horizon, awakening the coming of spring to come with new beginnings.


End file.
